fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Von Klaus
Mark Von Klaus (マーク・フォン・クラウス Māku Fon Kurausu) is a Mage from the Siren Feather Guild and the former Head of the 1st Division of Rune Knights 'from the Magic Council. He is also a member of one of the richest clans of Earth Land, the Von Klaus Clan, responsible for 30% of all of Earth Land's ore extraction. Appearance He's a young man, with black combed hair and green eyes. He also wears glasses. He is usually seen wearing expensive clothes. He wears a lime jacket and pants. Underneath, he has a brown waistcoat with an orange symbol of his family. It looks like an abstract eagle in profile. Underneath his waistcoat, he wears a black shirt and a white tie. After entering the guild, his Guild stamp is located on the back of his right hand. Personality Before having an epiphany, Mark was a rather spoiled man, with a materialistic attitude. As one of the richest members of society, Mark valued money as the denouement of all problems. He always had a certain security and reliability to money, as he tried to buy others in order to avoid problems. He usually refered to money as "''the foundation of humanity" and stated that, even though the clichés ''always talked about friends being the most important thing in the world, those were ridiculous statements made by poor people. Behind his rich and spoiled man attitude, Mark hid a soft, caring and affection-seeking personality, with an almost constant need of attention and love. It was revealed that his usual contempt to friendship was actually false, as he showed to need the endearment of a friend. He understood that his feelings were but a farce, a defensive mechanist against his childhood traumas. Some compared him to a "''hollow shell, whose soul and content were bought". Magic and Abilities Magic '''Body Replacement Magic (体の交換 Karada no Kōkan): Body Replacement Magic is a Catery Type Magic used by Mark. Body Replacement Magic allows Mark to create portals that teleport parts of Mark's body to attack. He creates a wormhole portal where he places a limb to attack the enemy. In order to make it much less obvious, he uses, alongside this technique, his Spacial Distortion Magic to manipulate space, giving the illusion that he isn't moving. He can also use it to make his limbs invisible when hitting the enemy. If the enemy hits the portal, his attack will enter the portal and leave on the other end, either hitting himself (by hitting the first portal) or hitting Mark (by hitting the attacking portal). His magic does have flaws, however, as his movements are visible to everyone but his target, putting him in a disadvantage in 2 vs. 1 fights. Spacial Distortion Magic '(空間歪 ''Kūkanhizumi): Spacial Distortion is a Magic that focuses on bending and distorting the space-time continuum perspective to a certain target, creating illusions. The only shown illusions were that, while Mark was teleporting his limbs, it looked that he was not moving. It can also distort several spaces at the same time, but it is limited, although, to a single target. Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: He has enough strength to easily knock a criminal with a single hit, using his Body Replacement Magic. Keen Intellect: As a former member of the Magic Council, he has a great way of thinking and a fast and analytical mind. During the years of his post as Head of one of the strongest Divisions of the Magic Council, he can easily analyze the enemy, using a simple glimpse at his opponent's eyes in order to deduce the nature of their thoughts. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: To surprise of his enemies, Mark has remarkable skills unnarmed, even without his magic. After the enemy understood his magic, to their wonder, he easily attacked them with strong hits and precise blows, that, combined with his strength, make him a skilled combatant.